Shadows
by APuzzle
Summary: Ken can't sleep, so he goes on a nice walk. But somethings out there, and it can't sleep either. One-Shot. Warnings - Rape, PWP, Yaoi.


Alshblkdheialdjf.

I'm back.

Someone contacted me and told me that there are no good Ken rape fics.

Not one.

_GASP._

So here ya go random stranger who contacted me and told me that there were no good Ken rape fics:)

**Warnings - Rape, Pwp, Yaoi.**

* * *

Ken walked along, embracing the dark night. He was sleepless, but on  
nights like these he couldn't care less. He loved nights like these.  
Nights when the moon was gone and it was nice and cool out.

He took a deep breath in, the cold air filling his lungs. The blond  
haired boy heard a snapping behind him and he swung around, eyes  
searching the darkness for any signs of movement.

Suddenly something shot out, grabbing his foot and tripping him. He  
saw his animal cartridges scatter everywhere.

"Shit!" Ken yelled, jumping up to try and gather them all.

Hearing another snapping sound, Ken grabbed the first cartridge he saw  
and went to snap them in. A black hand came out of the shadows and  
grabbed the cartridge, pulling it out of the blond haired boy's grasp  
and shrinking back into the darkness.

Something grabbed the back of Ken's jacket and pulled him in the  
darkness, away from his cartridges. It let him go and he wheeled  
around, trying to find whoever was fucking with him.

God he hoped it was Chikusa or MM. His heart started to beat faster,  
the thoughts of being defenseless and weak frightening him. Ken  
searched around for more movement, determined to find out whoever this  
person was.

"Chikusa! MM! Come out! That's not funny!" Ken yelled at the darkness.

Suddenly something jumped out from the darkness, shoving him into a  
tree trunk. Ken looked up with wide eyes, seeing a large shadow  
standing over him. Panic shot through him, the shadowy figure was  
tall, much taller than Ken, with broad shoulders and strong arms.

"chikusa?" Ken whispered. He hoped it was his friend, Chikusa would  
soon move into the light, showing himself, and laugh at the blonde's  
face. But something at the back of his mind already knew it wasn't.

The shadow came down on him and grabbed his arms, pushing his back  
forcefully into the trunk. Ken winced as a stick dug into his back.

"Chiku-!" Lips pushed painfully against his, instantly shutting him up.

Ken squirmed, trying to escape the hungry mouth that was attatched to  
his. But the shadow was bigger and stronger than Ken, easily  
overpowering the boy. He was quickly running out of air.

The shadow pinned both of Ken's arms with one hand, running the free  
hand down his torso.

Horror spread across Ken's face when the shadow's hand stopped on the  
top of his pants. It went lower and rubbed his crotch.

The blond boy gasped and a tongue slipped it's way in his mouth,  
exploring his mouth. Ken choked, desprately needing oxygen. Just as he  
was about to pass out, the shadow let go, disappearing into the night.

Ken fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air. He got up weakly  
and looked around, trying to see through the darkness.

"Who are you!" He yelled to the shadows.

The shadow came again, shoving him back onto the same tree. It pulled  
Ken up by his legs, throwing the blond boy's knees over the shadows  
shoulders. This time it worked quickly, unbuckling Ken's pants and  
working them down.

Ken shook himself back to his senses quickly. His knees were over the  
shoulders of the shadow, and it was unbuckling his pants.

Ken shoved it back with his legs, starting to panic. He gasped,  
feeling the shadow lick the crotch of his pants.

"No." Ken yelled weakly, his eyelids halfway closed.

The shadow pulled Ken's jacket and shirt off, throwing them to the  
side carelessly. It slowly lowered Ken's legs, stopping them at it's  
torso.

The shadow leaned in, licking it's way up Ken's chest. He pushed back,  
trying to get the shadow off of him. It stopped and sucked on Ken's  
nipple, making him gasp.

"G- get off!" Ken yelled, pushing the shadows broad shoulders. The  
shadow didn't budge and bit the blond boy's nipple, earning another  
gasp.

The shadow slid it's hands from Ken's shoulder's to his pants, pulling  
them off.

"Stop!" Ken panted, kicking at the shadow.

It discarded the pants and stopped for a moment. Ken froze, wondering  
what it was doing. He heard a zipping sound and realized it was  
pulling down _it's_ pants. His eyes grew wide with fear and he started  
kicking and pushing the shadow again.

"No! Get off of me!" Ken begged, feeling the shadows huge erection  
pushing against his entrance.

Ken screamed as it slammed it's huge cock deep into him and started  
pumping. No warning, no preparation. The shadow thrust itself in Ken,  
making the boy writhe in pain and pleasure.

Ken panted, feeling the shadow slam in and out of his tight inner  
walls. His back ached, the rough bark cutting into his skin.

The shadow slowly pulled out and slammed deeply back in, again and  
again. Ken screamed in pain, his blood dripping off of the shadows cock.

"Please!" Ken screamed, feeling the shadow slowly slide itself out  
again, stopping just at the tip. It started to slowly push it's large  
member back into the blond's tight space.

Ken panted, halfway closing his eyes in ecstasy and pain. The shadow  
was stretching his inner walls, making them bleed.

The shadow pulled out, lifting Ken's legs up again. He panted, hoping  
it was over. He felt a mouth close around his cock and he gasped,  
arching his back. The shadow ran it's tongue up and down Ken's length,  
making it hard.

It took Ken's whole cock in it's mouth, pushing it to the back of it's  
throat. It swallowed and sucked on Ken's length, pumping it in and  
out. Ken moaned, entwining his fingers in the shadows hair. It pumped  
Ken's length quickly, drawing it's tongue across the tip.

The shadow stopped sucking and lowered Ken again. Ken whimpered and  
felt the shadows cock start to push in again, pumping in and out slowly.

Ken gasped, feeling the tip of the cock hit his prostate. He let out a  
moan and pushed back, trying one last time to get the shadow off of him  
but only succeeding in pushing the shadow deeper. It pushed in all the  
way to the brim, running it's length across the bundle of nerves.

The shadow pumped in and out faster and deeper. It kept going,  
slamming into Ken again and again. He felt the shadows hot seed spread  
in him. Filling him up and pouring out his opening.

He gasped in pain as the shadow slid his back down the rough bark  
until his feet met the ground. Then it was gone.

Ken felt blood and cum trickle down his legs. The blond stood, but  
collapsed to the ground, finding his legs numb from being slammed into  
so much. Ken slowly pushed himself to his knees, panting. He looked  
around, trying to find the shadow.

But it was gone.

A ways away, Mukuro buckled his pants back up, licking his lips.

He loved nights like these.

* * *

Short sweet and to the point, don't cha think?

I am very prepared for flames. But reviews are pretty cool too :)


End file.
